


【Dickjay】You Sexy Thing

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: DC's sexiest couple celebration, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Jason当选了“2020年DC最性感男人”。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	【Dickjay】You Sexy Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, something real bad happened half a month ago. We lost so many things without any compensations, not even apologies. But we do get endless accusations, humiliation and frustration.  
> And no, I'm not giving up, neither on ao3 nor on writing.  
> 创作不死！

Jason在窗边浇花，顺便享受清晨的温和阳光。一只手扶上了他的腰，同时一只手机被塞到了他脸前。

"Jason! 你赢了！"

Jason不耐烦地摆开头，绕过Dick的手继续未完成的工作。Dick兴奋得不正常，像个傻子，一如既往的烦人。

“你怎么这么冷淡，多亏我天天上去给你投票——”

“还不是多亏你把我给提名了，知道我讨厌粉丝投票还这么干，感谢你的贴心。”

“你干嘛讨厌粉丝投票？你怕输？怕他们不喜欢你？”

“我不怕，我只是不喜欢被人这么议论仿佛我的价值就取决于他们手上的一个小按钮——我为什么要跟你说这个。赶紧走开不要挡着我。”

“他们喜欢你，他们爱你，Jay,” Dick吻他的肩膀，磨蹭着脖子，Jason颤了一下，“你这次可是大比分胜出。”

Jason敷衍地嗯嗯啊啊，拿着水壶回了屋里，但是Dick能从他轻快的脚步里看出他很开心。他忍不住勾起嘴角。

“就凭你给我写的破介绍，我能赢也是挺奇怪的，”Jason头也不抬地道，“‘骑进你的心里’，哈？你真是……我无话可说。”

Dick哼哼两声。

“那不然呢？‘在你心上用力地开一枪’？太血腥了宝贝，”他笑眯眯地道，“而且我也不会允许你给她们说'yes, a thousand times yes'的机会的。”

“你真的好土，还想太多，”Jason把Dick吃完又忘了扔的麦片盒子往他脸上砸，“而且我的‘喜好’和‘雷点’也全都是瞎扯，不实指控。”

“你又不让我说实话，那我只能合理地瞎扯啊！”Dick躲开然后大叫，盒子落到了通往阳台的门边，“是你不让我告诉他们你喜欢书籍音乐电影园艺的！而且你不喜欢哥谭吗！不讨厌粉丝投票吗！”

“也是，起码你没在喜好里写个你自己，”Jason无视了Dick的“你什么意思你说清楚”，“至于初次约会……勉勉强强吧。起码你这次没记错我喜欢哪种摇滚。”

“哼，这项我可是向Isabel和Artemis调查过的，完全真实。”

“你为了这种事去找Isabel?! Grayson! 我已经欠她够多了！”

“我没有打扰她！我跟她约好了时间的！没有吓到她也没有把我们俩的初次见面弄成大战外星人现场！”

Jason沉默了。

“行。狗狗怎么样了？”

“她乖得很，很漂亮，除了Isabel不满意你给她起的名字，改了别的。”

“改了什么？”

“夜翼。”

“滚。”

Dick耸耸肩。“我是这么向她提议的，怎么了，不失为一个好名字。”

Jason翻了个白眼。

“还有那个关于内裤的问题。”

Dick迅雷不及掩耳地伸手扒了他的裤子。

"Dick Grayson!!!"

“怎么了！这不是三角裤吗我说错了吗！”

“你他妈知道我不是在说这个！”Jason维持着裤子挂在脚踝上的滑稽造型愤怒地喊，Dick想笑但是憋住了。

“那是在说什么，‘羞耻又尴尬’有错吗！你现在就是！你看看Tim, 多么坦然！”

“这……这没得比！他在pretty boys组别！”

“干什么，所以你不满的是分组？”Dick挑起眉毛，“没关系，你在我心里也是pretty boy. Prettiest boy, 现在还是sexiest man啦。”

Jason脸红了，小声嘟囔了一句“你才是”。

Dick装傻道：“你说什么？”

Jason的脸更红了，转身就想走，结果忘了自己的裤子还在脚上，绊了一跤，踉踉跄跄地扑到了沙发上。

Dick顺势趴到他背上，巧妙地调整重心好不让Jason把他甩下去，手往下探，把Jason的内裤勾掉了一半。

“我爱你。”Dick咬他的耳垂，想象嘴里的软肉慢慢变红，或许给他戴个夜翼标志的耳钉。他的男孩现在可是最性感男人了，不打上标记，会有人试图夺走他的东西的。“你真辣。”

“再、再辣也不够你，不够你辣，”Jason的喘息绝对是他身上最性感的东西之一，他得找天录下来存好才行，“你可是流亡、冠军……”

“哼嗯，结论只能由我来下。”

小公寓很快被呻吟声填满。

在Jason Todd的性感程度上，只有Dick Grayson才有资格做评委。


End file.
